Naruto Enters the Borderlands
by Lightrazer
Summary: Jack needs to be stopped, so Roland got an old friend to come and help them out. Harem. First Arc is the Pre-Sequel.


**This is a story I was planning long before I thought of doing my Hyperdimension xover when I get around to it. I never could sit down and get my thoughts for this on the computer put after the Handsome collection came out, I felt I could do it. With how overpowered Naruto is now, I cannot let him use his full power. The most I can give him to make it realistic for the Borderlands universe is Shadow Clones, Rasengan and chakra control to improve his physical abilities, with a bit of fuinjutsu when it's convenient. It is not that he doesn't have the power, it's that he knows that the people in the universe will go to great lengths to acquire his power. Expect Kurama being a perverted smartass to him at the most awkward of times because it does make things better.**

 **More onto the setup for this story. The starting point is after Brick arrives back in Sanctuary, however for the first part of the story, it is going to be told like the Pre-Sequel. He is going to be replacing the Doppelganger since we don't need two Jacks.**

 **Roland doesn't think that even with all their planning that they will be able to successfully get the vault key away from Jack, so he asks the other veterans if they know anyone reliable to help them. Lilith is the one that contributes. Not sure on the pairing for this, but it might be a harem. Also I won't reveal what is different about Jack because of Naruto's interference on Elpis, just that there were changes made. The idea of how to actually write this in flashback form and not just start with him in the Pre-Sequel is influenced by the Reading stories I enjoy and "The Real Us" by Seel'vor. Kind of weird that I'm getting to read this from a Harry Potter fic, but it was a great story that helped me start this. Also, this will focus more on the plot than actual fighting enemies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Borderlands series, or Naruto.**

"So, why are we just sitting here instead of heading for Opportunity to get what we need to stop Jack?" All of the current and former vault hunters were sitting around the mission table in Sanctuary, preparing themselves mentally for their fast approaching confrontation with Handsome Jack.

"I told you Gaige, we are waiting for an old friend of mine to show up who can really help us in our fight against Jack." Lilith said, not looking up from he book, or so it would seem. Really she is just checking out Roland's ass as he walks around their base, double-checking that all the equipment is working properly and stopping Gaige from trying to give it an "upgrade." Axton was often asking her about improving his turrets to be more powerful.

"Can we even trust this guy? He could be working for Jack and try to sabotage us, just like Angel." Axton was cleaning his turrets and making sure that none of its features would malfunction while in combat, especially the shield function.

"There is no way that Naruto would ever choose Jack over us. He has a strong sense of justice and saw what we saw when Jack was coming into power. Plus him and Lilith have history together." Roland, leader of the Crimson Raider, stopped his maintenance checks to stare Axton straight in the eye.

"Guilty."

After an awkward silence, Maya walked over to Lilith. "So, how is he getting here? Shouldn't we be waiting at the Fast-Travel station for him to get here?"

Lilith closed her book and stood up from the chair. "No, he has his own method of transportation as he doesn't trust or use anything having any connection to Hyperion. He has been off planet for a good year or two killing off any Hyperion goons Jack tries to send at him. He said he would be here today, but early this morning he sent an echo that he would be a little later than he originally thought because he found something that could help us."

"So, what is his transportation look like? Is it an awesome ship armed with all kinds of awesome weaponry that could totally clear the path towards the Bunker, cause that would be AWESOME?" Gaige was starting to go into her own world at the thought of seeing such a display of badass robotics.

"Nope. There is his transportation." Lilith points at a piece of paper on the wall, and gets deadpan looks from everyone who does not know about her friend's abilities. Krieg, the resident psychopath that took Brick's position, walks out to go vent all the frustration he feels building up inside his messed up head. The term "meat bicycle" came up numerous times as he walked out.

"Uh, I know I'm not the smartest guy here, but that is a piece of paper." Salvador, smallest vault hunter there said. His face though started to look angry as Gaige got bored of walking around the room and started using his head as a drum to annoy him. Needless to say it was working.

"I admit, the first time he showed me this I was as skeptical as you are now when he showed this to me back on Dionysus, but you won't be disappointed when he shows up." Zer0, feeling this is going to take awhile for their new all, decides to go sharpen his katana downstairs.

"You've known Naruto from all the way back then Lil. I knew you said that you had a history with him, but I thought that you meant a year before you came to Pandora." Mordecai, best sniper around and mourner for his best friend Bloodwing, was drinking another bottle of Rakk ale. His habits before Blood died were bad enough, but now they could see him wasting away. Lilith and Roland hoped with Brick back here, Mordecai could get out his depression sooner than if he wasn't.

"He occasionally helped me improve my Siren abilities when I was around 16. The guy is a complete idiot, but he definitely knows energy manipulation." Lilith reminisced with a small smile, but then shivered remembering the training he forced her to do. Trying to phasewalk over a ravine without knowing if he could save her or what was at the bottom of it was not fun to remember. There was a reason why she said that she was lucky she didn't phasewalk Sanctuary into a mountain. She could still remember his laughing as she was dazed. She did make sure that he got what he deserved afterwards and that was fun.

"Hey there sugars." Mad Moxxi, a woman whose breasts were absolutely ridiculous and believed to be fake, walked in through the open door with several young male assistants (love sick boys that would do anything she asks for the hope that one day she would give them the time of day) bringing the pizzas they ordered, which were well over 20 since Brick had a massive appetite. "I couldn't help but hear you mention Naruto. Is my future 5th husband finally coming to visit me again?" Moxxi walks into the room and stands right in front of the piece of paper that she knew was Naruto's.

Just before anyone can respond to that, a flash of yellow appeared in the room along with the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. One body was dressed in somewhat ratty clothing with a shield on her back. In addition, a purple tattoo was on her arm in the same place as Roland's. The other body was dressed in extremely expensive clothing with a white strip in her hair. The vault hunters look up from the bodies on the floor to see a man with spiky blond hair being suffocated between Moxxi's breasts. As they watch him flailing around, they see Moxxi's arms wrapped around his head to keep him from getting away. "Face down in my chest again Naruto? We have to stop meeting like this." After hearing Moxxi talk, everyone noticed that he completely freezes for about three seconds, before becoming even more frantic than before.

The people who didn't know him watched shocked he disappeared in a poof of smoke, only to see him standing behind Lilith, while looking angrily at Moxxi. "This is exactly why I don't respond when you try to summon me. How is it that every time I use my Hiraishin technique I always end up almost suffocating between your breasts?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. I clearly remember that time on Elpis where you dragged me into my workshop and you started…" Any further commentary was silence by Shadow Clone covering her mouth from further ruining his reputation. His face was the same color as his mother's, and it was not just from what she was saying. His best friend Kurama was bringing that memory and every other "encounter" he had with Moxxi rushing forward and was doing everything he can to try and keep his cool. He quickly rushed past everyone out of the room to go to the bathroom for a quick second. After they hear the door close, the clone keeping Moxxi's mouth shut dispelled and a curse was heard from the now closed door. "He should have learned by now that I am willing to bite if he misbehaves." All of the guys in the room quickly look away from Moxxi in fear of if she was being serious from her innuendo. They didn't want to know if a respawn would get them their dick back from such a cruel treatment. Gaige was on the floor laughing while Maya tried not to show she was laughing. Lilith, however, was glaring at the two people on ground and looked like she wanted them to vaporize on the spot.

The first of the two on the ground to get up was the woman that was wearing the regal clothing and had pissed off expression on her face. "How dare that commoner break into my turbomansion unannounced and drags me here." Slowly looking around the room to observe where it is that the idiot dropped her off, which showed the others not familiar with her what she was obviously a noble from how she moved, she stopped when she saw Lilith glaring at her. "Lilith my dear, it has been far too long. How have you been since you tried to kill me on that unkempt space station and destroyed our former associates face. I hear that he has been quite persistent in trying to kill you darling."

"I was fine, until that idiot decided to drop you two pieces of trash in our base. The only reason your still alive is because of him." The new vault hunters have never seen this side of Lilith before, while Roland just walked towards the one still on the ground.

"Need a hand Athena?" Mordecai and Brick looked surprised when they realized who that was. She looked a lot different now that she grew out her hair and was not in the Lance assassin uniform.

"Thank you Roland." Athena quickly got up and met Lilith's gaze. "Naruto didn't say much before he abducted me, only that he wanted my help for job. I was fortunate that he was able to get Springs to agree otherwise I would not be able to go back home once it's finished." Hearing her say job, Lilith fury showed and looked like she was about to deck her. The only think that stopped her was Naruto walking back into the room with a wide smile on his face.

"Lilith, it's good to see you again. I glad that you and Athena are getting reacquainted. I thought it would be smart to get people you have worked with before to help us with this mission." Everyone else in the room sweat dropped when they saw how badly he read the tone of the room. Yep, total idiot.

"Why the hell would you bring these two to help us? They worked for Jack, remember." At that sentence, everyone who did not know the story quickly brought out their guns; ready to shoot these two if they so much as twitched.

"Uh, incase you forgot Lilith, I was with them the whole time and we were working as mercenaries. It was literally just a job for us. Well, except for Aurelia who only did it so she could kill shit and have a vacation."

"And it was such a marvelous one, before Jack had his little hissy fit. There was only one really bad experience that happened, but I still enjoyed myself." Lilith looked like she was about to argue with him before she sat back down and resorted to just glaring at the two.

"Okay time out. You three worked for Jack? How could you work for such a megalomaniac? The guy has killed millions on this planet and you chose to help him." Gaige started to get in Naruto's face as she made these accusations, but he pretty much ignored it.

"It was before he became the man he is today. Granted he always had this personality hiding under the surface, he only got this bad because of circumstances that were destined to happen, as much as I hate saying that." After the war, Naruto's empathy abilities got even better than they already were. However, after seeing how the rest of the universe worked and how corrupt it is, he learned that you couldn't try and change everyone. Honestly, most of the reason his enemies changed over a new leaf is because they were close to dying or he was kicking their ass so hard they had to see the error of their ways. Plus, he didn't want to abuse his powers and become corrupted himself. Kaguya proved that was all too possible.

He still wanted to make fate his bitch, regardless if she really exists. In his seal, Kurama was laughing at his dumbass partner.

Naruto then turned to Lilith and Roland and looked at them with a solemn look. "They deserve to know about Jack. Not just about what he has done to Pandora, but also how he became this way. And don't look at me like that Lilith. You, Moxxi, and Roland helped shape him into the man he is today. I understand why you didn't tell me about your plan until after it happened, but there were other options that could have happened than trying to kill him. Especially you Lilith. You should at least finish him off instead of leaving him to suffer. No matter what high road you want to take, saying you showed him mercy, all of the people who have died are your responsibility."

Lilith failed to look Naruto in the eye as he continued to dig into their past mistakes. In hindsight, provoking the man and then failing to kill him definitely was a bad idea. She really should have done it, but it felt so good to watch that dick writhe on the ground in pain!

Lilith stopped her thinking right there. 'Great, his training made me more sadistic than I was as a child.' She thought back to when she was younger and was teased for liking Bunkers & Badasses. That game was so much fun to play, and the little bitches deserved to be phase walked over an ocean for making her life a living hell since grade school.

"So Athena, want to tell the story of how Jack came to power. I remember you have perfect memory and you would do much better than me or Aurelia."

"I will start off, but you will take over once you come in. I'm still tired and would have liked to get a full night of sleep. Lack of it tends to make me remember certain things." As well as she hid it; she still remembers the fact that is was her that killed her own sister. Naruto just seemed to calm her psyche down, not in the romantic sense, just the feeling his aura gives off to everyone. The medication definitely helped. And her private time with Janey.

 **Timeskip, 15 minutes** (If you are reading this story you should know how the Pre-Sequel went. Jack hired Nisha, Fragtrap, Wilhelm, Aurelia and Athena to help find the vault. Their adventure only goes up to arriving in Concordia. I don't feel like rewriting that first part of the game.)

"After we arrived in Concordia and were unable to meet with the Meriff, Jack had us go to Moxxi's Up Over bar where he said we had two contacts to meet that can help us stop the jamming signal." Some of the listeners were shocked of what happened on Helios and that Jack seemed like an okay guy at the time. Axton, however, was more interested in the story itself than what drove Jack. Those jump pads sounded freaking awesome. He would have cared more about the Lost Legion if he hadn't been kicked out of the military.

"This is where I come in." Naruto got off of his chair he was sitting on and turned to face everyone. "Despite what you may think Lilith, Roland, I was on Elpis long before Jack hired me. I there for about three months on…business." Moxxi started coughing to hide her laughter while Naruto just heatedly glared at her. "Anyway, I was coming back from my training grounds so I could get use to the difference in gravity. Seriously, it takes me like over a month for me to get used to it every time I go to a new planet." Realizing he was about to go on a rant, he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Anyway, on my way back to Concordia, I was contacted from a mutual of ours telling me about the situation on Helios and if I would be willing to help. Needless to say I accepted and was told to go to Moxxi's."

"We already know you were contacted by Jack to help them. What is so different besides being on planet for longer?"

Naruto sighed before continuing, knowing how stubborn Lilith could be. In his head, Kurama was laughing his ass off at the irony. "What I did not tell any of you was that it was not Jack who contacted me. Not directly anyway. She is also the one who recently told me to get Athena and Aurelia. She said there was another vault hunter nearby that I will find soon that might help us. I think she was mistaken though since Nisha is definitely not going to help us since she is fucking Jack."

"If it wasn't Jack then who was it." Roland's curiosity was peaked that someone was assisting Naruto back then. From Naruto's words and tone, it seemed that he had valuable information that could make the difference against Jack.

"That would be me." The voice came from one of the monitors and was very soft-spoken. All the members of the Crimson Raiders looked wide-eyed at Naruto knowing whose voice that was.

"The Angel! That traitorous computer A.I. bitch was the reason why we were forced to move Sanctuary. She almost got us killed and might be luring us to a trap if this method she has about the Bunker is wrong. How the fuck can you stand there and actually trust her." Lilith's temper was rising by the second as every revelation Naruto made pissed her off beyond all belief.

"Computer A.I.? What are you talking about? Angel is…" Naruto stopped himself remembering what Angel told him about her secret, and the look she was giving him told him that she was not ready to reveal her secret. "Oh, sorry that is her secret. I know it sounds sketchy and her actions against you guys would doubt her, but she really is on our side." Naruto then stared directly at Angel's digital face. "Whom were you talking about before? There isn't another vault hunter that is alive right now that is not here, or on Jack's side."

"Yes, well one of them is not as dead as you were told." Angel knew who was going to come in soon and how Naruto is going to react, or rather how his partner would react. The two had a great amount of trust in each other and she could honestly say that Naruto was her best friend.

Naruto paled as he realized whom she was talking about. Once Kurama heard that voice, he knew he would be suffering from a major headache unless he allowed Kurama his own clone to get out. He quickly turned to Athena. "I thought you said that after that business in his head that every single one of them was deactivated."

Athena immediately caught on to what he was saying and everyone heard he growl in annoyance. "I didn't think he would actually survive that. He took a bullet that went through his body and then stopped functioning. We all thought he was done for."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Before anyone could answer, an explosion occurred outside and an annoying voice was screeching in the air with a trail of black smoke following it until it landed on the balcony.

"Minions, you guys forgot to invite me to the party. Now, normally there would be repercussions for not including me in all your important meetings, but since you guys are such good minions, I'll allow for this disrespect this one time. Not because I can't afford to lose you guys and lose any other form of interaction between robot and meatbags, but because any wise leader would all for his subjects to make mistakes from time to time. So don't do it again." Claptrap, that annoying ass robot, ignored all of the angry or annoyed faces as he went on his rant. After he finished he took in who was in the room and noticed three faces he hadn't seen in years, one in particular. "Naruto, my bestest friend. How have you been? You haven't shown up at my birthday parties, and you haven't respond to any of my echoes. Granted I forgot your address and haven't exactly had the time to send them until recently, but you still should have kept in touch." Everyone else could see the actual pain on Naruto's face the longer Claptrap talked and thought he would have an aneurism.

"You know what Kurama, fine. You can have your body. Just don't do anything overly perverted or maim anyone. And yes, that includes Claptrap." Before anyone could comment, a reddish-orange aura incased Naruto as he made a Shadow Clone. This clone look very different, with a black outline around his eyes, fox ears on his head along with his hair being closer to orange than yellow, and nine fox fluffy tails sticking out of his pants. When this clone open his eyes, everyone felt a sense of dread come over them after seeing those crimson eyes with a dark slit in them.

" **Finally. The only entertainment I have gotten in the last three years was reminiscing about all the times you went balls deep in that makeup wearing bimbo**." Naruto face colored matched one of Hinata's best, and was darker than his mother's hair color, while Moxxi looked annoyed that Kurama called her on that. " **Now, seeing as there is two redheads too many in the same room and an annoying robot that I would like nothing more to tear to shreds, I am going to meditate outside and dream about the good old days back on our home planet.** " The clone quickly jumped out the balcony to find a quiet place in Sanctuary.

Everyone just stared at Naruto with an expression that made it quite clear that he needed to make an explanation. After briefly skimming over how Kurama came to become a part of him, while leaving out most of the important details such as how powerful Kurama was, only one question came up from Gaige.

"What did he mean about redheads."

"Before Kurama was sealed inside me, he was sealed inside my great-aunt and my mother. Both of them were redheads and his time inside their seals was not pleasant at all. While he may be genderless, he tends to think of himself as male. Apparently he could experience both of them having sex with their respective husbands and did not enjoy how kinky both of them were. My mom especially since she could materialize chains he couldn't break out of and had him pinned and impaled to a mini-moon inside the seal." When he finished the abridged version of Kurama's dislike for his relatives, the guys felt a lot of sympathy for Kurama for having to put up with the receiving end of sex.

"Can you make these chains yourself?" A question most thought came from Moxxi at first, then turned to surprise to see that it was Gaige, the youngest of them who asked that kind of question. Her face quickly matched her hair color when she realized how they interpreted her question. Moxxi's hungry facial expression towards her and Naruto really speed that up. "N-Not like that. I wanted to see what kind of metal it was and if it make DT even more of a badass."

Naruto understood what she said from the beginning and just smiled sadly at her. "Sorry, the only other person I heard of using them is my cousin and I would not know if they are made of the same material." Gaige pouted at her lost while the others just shook their heads. How many more weapons does she want to give that thing? It seemed like every other day she came up with some other method to make her robot even more unnecessarily powerful than it was before. Next she'll want to install rockets into its chest and a massive laser for railgun blasts.

"Anyway, to get back on track, Angel was the one who contacted me about joining with the other vault hunters. She told me about what Jack was planning and most of his plans for when he became CEO of Hyperion. I didn't tell you guys because if I tried to sabotage some of most well kept secrets, he would realize that Angel had betrayed him a lot sooner than he thought she did. Our level of trust actually has a lot do with why I was off planet. I had to practice a solution to a personal problem of hers that I refuse to tell you about." Naruto, without a screaming voice to get in his way, started his tale. _Concordia_

 _After learning about Angel's plight and what is to come, Naruto got back into the city undetected. That idiot Meriff was probably doing some shady shit in his office. Why is it that every politician had to be worrying about himself over the people he had to serve, he couldn't get. And to believe that if he had actually became the Hokage after Kakashi he would have to deal with those idiots every single day._

 _Naruto dismissed those thoughts as he walked into the bar, only to see no one, not even Moxxi in. He quickly checked the time on his Echo to see that it literally just opened up, and that Moxxi was probably tinkering with tech in her workshop. Why she wanted everyone to think she was a pretty face with bloodthirsty tendencies and not a tech genius, he would not understand. Naruto walked into a booth in the back corner so no one would notice him until he wanted him or her to. Angel didn't tell him what the Vault Hunters looked like, only that there were five of them and one of them was a Claptrap. That was probably the best advice there was, because most people stayed as far as possible from Claptraps._

 _It wasn't for a few more hours of waiting the bar, most of that time was talking with Kurama, that Naruto saw the group walk in. Two of them walked like trained soldiers, one walked with an elegance that could only come from being rich, one walked with confidence, and of course a fucking claptrap was with them. Great._

 _Naruto saw as they walked towards the DJ booth and saw someone he hasn't seen in about 10 years, his old 'student' Lilith. He really saw what Kakashi got out of teaching Team 7 after Lilith. Torturing little kids with the pretext of making them stronger was just too much fun. He left Dionysus about a year before she wanted to set out and explore the universe. With her was a dark-skinned male who had the same exact demeanor as the woman that walked like a soldier. Probably similar training._

 _It was actually pretty weird that he didn't notice her energy signature before now. It was very different from when she was 21, the last time he saw her, and for the years he spent training her, it never changed. Must be because of the vault that was opened on Pandora. He spent a good amount of time doing research, Sakura and Sasuke and about everyone back in Konoha would start laughing if he told them that, on Sirens since he was curious, but there was really not that much to go on. The only useful bit of information he got was that there could only be 6 in the whole universe at any given time._

 _After the Vault Hunters talked with Moxxi, something about a jamming signal and transmitters, Naruto stood up to try and talk with them._

 _Unfortunately for him, he was dragged from behind and taken to a dark room._

"Okay stop!" Surprisingly, it was Athena that stopped Naruto from continuing his tale. "Please do not go on. They don't need to know what happened next." Moxxi looked like the cat that ate the canary.

Lilith's eyes narrowed before her eyes opened wide in shock. "Wait that was you! I thought I saw something yellow back then. What exactly happened that you got a rise out of Athena?"

"Uh, I was…busy at the time. It is better if she tells it." Naruto was trying to look anywhere but at Moxxi, Athena or Lilith, while Aurelia just looked disgusted at him.

Everyone looked at Athena to tell the story. She gave a really big huff before she started, embarrassed by the memory of it.

 _The Bar-bot had just told them how to get to see Moxxi after the Meriff locked down the town. Wilhelm had decided to explore the town more and Claptrap went to annoy someone else. Athena pressed the button in the One-armed Bandit machine and heard a lot of moans coming from it. Against her better judgment she decided to procede._

" _Moxxi, I need a way out of Concordia. Can you…" Athena stopped talking once she saw Moxxi getting plowed from behind by a really athletic blonde with whisker marks while she worked on a robot. It didn't seem like it was getting fixed any time soon. Athena slowly walked out and faced Nisha and Aurelia. "You might want to reconsider before proceeding. I am going to try and forget this happened." Before she could walk away, Nisha looked into the room._

" _Gotta say, while that proves everything I thought about the slutty clown, I can't deny that looked really hot. Still, the blonde isn't my type and there wasn't nearly enough blood on the ground for my tastes."_

" _Ugh. You commoners and your lack of decency."_

 _The three just resealed the door and decided to wait for Wilhelm and Claptrap to come back before proceeding. No need to stop them right now._

Naruto's face could not be anymore red at the knowledge that all the girls had seen him with Moxxi at the time. He had heard Athena, and Kurama somehow managed to make her voice stand out more whenever he decided to fuck with him and play that memory back. Moxxi on the other hand looked really smug, while Mordecai looked annoyed, but was not drunk enough to start anything. "I always enjoy performing in front of an audience." Moxxi's words made him blush even more, especially since she managed to sneak her way onto his lap and start to stroke his whiskers. The sexual innuendo was really the worst part about Moxxi because she was so comfortable in her own skin.

The others in the room really did not know what to say to that statement.

 **Sorry I had to end it there but I really did not want to make this a 10k chapter. After the retelling of the Pre-sequel, it will move on to the regular story mode, with the possibility of side-quests occurring. Lynchwood is almost guaranteed.**

 **Nisha is getting no redemption, but she is just a sadomasochistic bitch. I get that she had a horrible childhood, but she enjoys too much of the horrible stuff that happen. While Aurelia has claimed horrible acts, she still feels that Jack's actions were too much. Even his body double was horrified with Jack's actions. That is what I'm basing who gets redemption. Whether I give Claptrap Vault_ back is a definite possibility, with a few improvements. Naruto is actually really good with technology thanks to Angel, who has had constant contact with Naruto since the end of the Pre-sequel. He has also had help from someone who definitely could have been saved during the game.**

 **After story mode is over, I will move on to do the DLCs. As proven with the Pre-sequel, the DLC are not complete filler and actually have to do with the main story. After that, I don't know if I will make up new arcs or put this story on hiatus until BL3 comes out.**


End file.
